Shades of Christian
by Fantasy96
Summary: Hier wird das erste Buch aus Christians Sicht geschrieben! Viel Spaß :)


**Hallo Liebe Shades of Grey Fans! Oder noch besser gesagt, Mr. Grey Fans! *seufz* :D**

**Also da ich die Bücher liebe und Christian mich in seinen Bann gezogen hat, wollte ich gerne eine Fanfiction des ersten Buches schreiben, und zwar aus seiner Sicht :) ****Ich beginne die Geschichte ab da wo die beiden das erste Mal Kaffee trinken gehen, weil _*SPOILER*_ es am Ende des 3. Buches ein Kapitel aus seiner Sicht gibt die bis zu ****seinem Besuch im Baumarkt geht)**

* * *

Ana sieht auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss los, lernen."  
_Scheiße! Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag hier mit ihr sitzen. Oder vielleicht lieber nicht, sonst vögel ich sie noch mitten im Coffee Shop.  
_"Für die Abschlussprüfung?"  
"Ja. Sie beginnt am Dienstag."  
"Wo ist der Wagen von Miss Kavanagh?"  
"Auf dem Hotelparkplatz." _Wir könnten es im Auto treiben_.. Stop Grey! Ich will nicht sofort wie ein aufdringlicher Perversling rüberkommen._ Genau das bist du doch,_ flüstert mein Bewusstsein. Ich ignoriere es.  
"Danke für den Tee, Mr. Grey".  
_Mr. Grey._ Von ihren Lippen klingt das einfach zu sexy. Ich lächle nur.  
"Gern geschehen, Anastasia. War mir ein Vergnügen. Kommen Sie." Ich strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen.  
Sie ergreift sie verwirrt und ihre weiche Hand legt sich in meine. Schüchtern lässt sie sich von mir zum Hotel zurückführen.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich ihre Schritte. Gott, dieser Hintern. Frauen in Jeans statt in Business-Röcken, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.  
"Tragen Sie immer Jeans?"  
"Meistens." _Gut. _Ich nicke.  
Sie wirkt abwesend als ob sie angestrengt nachdenkt.  
"Haben Sie eine Freundin?", frägt sie plötzlich.  
Sie interessiert sich für mein Liebesleben? Das bedeutet sie interessiert sich für dich, Christian. Nur hatte ich nie eine feste Freundin.  
"Nein, Anastasia. Eine feste Freundin, das ist nichts für mich." _Wenn Sie nur wüssten._  
Sie schaut nur verwirrt drein und macht dann einen hastigen Schritt nach vorne. Plötzlich stolpert sie auf die Straße.  
Verdammte scheiße! Ist sie tollpatschig! Zwei linke Füße... Aber irgendwie auch süß.  
Auf einmal saust ein Fahrradfahrer genau auf sie zu. Ich reagiere sofort.  
"Scheiße, Ana!", schreie ich.  
Ich packe sie und ziehe sie mit einem Ruck zurück und in meine Arme. Ich drücke sie fest an mich.  
Mein Atem geht stockend, der Schock sitzt noch tief. Das war knapp, Baby.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", flüstere ich.  
Sie atmet ebenfalls stoßweise und sieht mich an. Diese Augen blicken so tief in mich hinein...  
Ich drücke sie an mich und fahre mit meinen Fingern sanft über ihr schönes Gesicht und über ihre Unterlippe.  
Was würde ich nur dafür tun jetzt auf dieser Lippe zu beißen!  
Auf einmal fällt ihr Blick auf meine Lippen und ihr Blick sieht flehend aus.. hungrig.  
_Sie will dich küssen, Junge.  
_Mein Atem geht unregelmäßig und ich sauge scharf die Luft ein.  
Wie soll ich nur dieser Unterlippe und ihrem Blick widerstehen?  
Nein nein... Ich kann nicht. Das ist nicht fair. Sie muss erst wissen auf was sie sich mit mir einlässt.  
Ich schließe die Augen, hole tief Luft und versuche mein Bedürfnis zu kontrollieren.. Und schüttel kaum merklich den Kopf.  
"Anastasia, du solltest dich von mir fernhalten. Ich bin nicht der Richtige für dich." So, ich hab sie gewarnt. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen,  
da ich mich ja offensichtlich selber nicht von ihr fernhalten kann.  
Ihr Atem geht immer noch stockend.  
"Tief durchatmen, Anastasia, tief durchatmen. Ich stelle dich jetzt wieder auf die Füße."  
Ich schiebe sie von mir, obwohl mein Körper das Gegenteil will. Meine Hände ruhen noch auf ihren Schultern. Wie sie jetzt wohl reagieren wird?  
Sie wird leichenblass und schaut mich... verletzt? ... an. Dann senken sich ihre Schultern und sie schaut erniedrigt zu Boden. Das versetzt mir einen Stich.. ins Herz. Wow ich hab ein Herz. Obwohl es mich doch eigentlich anturnt wenn jemand leidet, ertrage Ihre Reaktion nicht, ich würde sie am liebsten in meine Arme nehmen und leidenschaftlich küssen. Ach ja, es turnt mich an wenn jemand körperliche Schmerzen erleidet. Aber bisher ist mir keine Frau so nahe gekommen das ich ihr seelische Schmerzen hätte zufügen können. Bei Anastasia ist es anders. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran dass diese Huren bisher alle nur auf den Sex und das Geld scharf waren. Aber ich bin schlauer.  
"Habe verstanden, danke", flüstert sie geknickt._ Dafür dass ich dich abgewiesen habe?_ Ich weiss nicht wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll, sowas ist mir noch nie passiert.  
"Wofür?"  
"Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast." Ach stimmt. Den Beinahe-Unfall hätte ich beinahe vergessen.  
"Der Idiot ist in die falsche Richtung gefahren. Gott sei Dank war ich zur Stelle. Ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was hätte passieren können. Möchtest du dich einen Moment im Hotel hinsetzen?" Ich nehme meine Hände von ihren Schultern. Gott was bin ich für ein Idiot? Erst weise ich sie ab, dann will ich sie ins Hotel zurückführen.  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Die Ampel schaltet grün.  
Hastig geht sie rüber und ich folge ihr. Na toll, jetzt hab ich sie verjagt..  
Vor dem Hotel bleibt sie stehen und wendet sich mir zu.  
"Danke für den Tee und das Fotoshooting", murmelt sie ohne mich anzuschauen.  
So kann ich die Sache doch nicht stehen lassen..  
"Anastasia ...ich ..."  
Sie stutzt und blickt mich an.  
Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Soll ich oder nicht? Ich fahre mit der Hand durch meine Haare und schaue sie frustriert an.  
"Was, Christian?", herrscht sie mich an. Nun ist sie wütend und frustriert.  
Ich schweige.  
"Viel Glück bei den Prüfungen", sage ich nur leise. Was soll ich sonst sagen? _Ana,_ g_leich verliere ich die Kontrolle und ficke dich hier und jetzt?  
_"Danke", sagt sie gereizt. "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Grey". Die kleine hat Biss. Das gefällt mir.  
Sie dreht sich um und hastet zur Tiefgarage.

Ich laufe mit energischen Schritten in das Hotel zurück zu meiner Suite. Taylor steht davor.  
Nach einer halben Stunde, in der ich an meinem Laptop etliche klassische Romane der englischen Literatur durchforstet habe, entscheide ich mich für  
die Reihe von _Thomas Hardy, Tess von den d´Urbervilles._  
Die Geschichte passt zur Situation von mir und Ana und ich finde ich sollte sie irgendwie vor mir warnen, da sie offensichtlich keine Ahnung hat auf was  
sie sich mit mir einlässt. Der "Bitte, Küss mich" - Blick geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.  
"Taylor!"  
Er kommt sofort rein.  
"Ja, Sir?"  
"Besorgen Sie mir etwas. 3 Erstausgaben Bücher. Ich maile Ihnen den Namen. Mir egal wie viel sie kosten. Bis spätestens übermorgen will ich sie haben."  
"Ja, Sir." Er nickt und macht sich auf den Weg. Guter Mann.

Was zur verdammten Hölle soll ich jetzt machen? Heute habe ich noch einen Termin bei einem Exportunternehmen in Portland. Dann müsste ich morgen zurück nach Seattle.  
Aber nein. Ich bin nicht wegen meinen Geschäften hierhergekommen. Das weiß ich. Ich kann so nicht wieder heimkehren, ohne sie wieder zu sehen und das zu klären. Und sie eventuell mitzunehmen. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als von hier aus zu arbeiten.Nach meinem Termin um 18 Uhr fährt mich Taylor wieder zurück und ich bitte ihn an Miss Steele´s Apartment vorbeizufahren. Die Lichter brennen und ich erhasche einen Blick auf eine Frau die gerade das Gebäude betretet und nach oben verschwindet. Miss Kavanagh. Verdammt bin ich froh, dass Miss Steele statt ihrer zu dem Interview aufgetaucht ist. Der Gedanke, dass ich sie vielleicht nie kennengelernt hätte ist seltsam.  
Miss Kavanagh mag eine sexy junge Dame mit Stil und Ehrgeiz sein, aber für mich wäre sie auch nicht mehr als einen Fick wert. Sorry, aber in Ana sehe ich was komplett anderes. Irgendwas besonderes. In meiner Suite angekommen sehe ich das Taylor die Bücher bereits besorgt hat. 3 Bände von 1891... 17 tausend Dollar? Sie ist es wert. Ich packe sie ein und schreibe auf eine Karte das Zitat, dass ich rausgesucht habe, schön leserlich drauf:

_Warum sagtest du mir nicht,_  
_dass von männlichen Wesen Gefahren drohen?_  
_Warum warntest du mich nicht?_  
_Die vornehmen Damen wissen,_  
_wovor sie sich zu hüten haben,_  
_weil sie Romane lesen,_  
_die ihnen diese Schliche schildern._

Dieses Zitat passt perfekt zu ihr. Was sie wohl dabei denken wird? Dann kommt mir ein anderer überraschender Gedanke:  
Noch nie in meinem abgefuckten Leben musste ich mir solche Mühe für eine Frau geben. Aber der noch überraschendere Gedanke:_ Ich will es.  
_Ich lege mich ins Bett und träume. Diesmal keine Albträume, sondern von vollen Lippen und blauen Augen, die in das innerste meiner Seele zu blicken scheinen.

* * *

**SOOO LIEBE FANS! :) Bitte bitte sagt mir ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder nicht. Es würde mir mehr als Freude bereiten euch einen Geschichte zu schreiben :)**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! **


End file.
